Iris Kiryu
Iris is a Pureblood Vampire who was seperated from her father of course and had her mother die when she was a little girl so she lived with the Aido's forming a crush on Hanabusa......She was a very shy Pureblood and she was very attached to him of course .....being a Pureblood she knew her duties but she hated them. she is part of the Night Class and is one of the youngest students at age 16.She loves sweets and tea, her favorite hobbies are cooking, dancing, singing, horseback, doodling and just hanging out with the other vampires.... (I will finish This) Iris's Weapons: Silveratte Dagger - It is a unique hunting dagger because it can kill any vampire except the owner of the weapon. It is made of pure silver with a rose vine around the black handle and it is extra sharp. It can even pierce a human if contacted to human skin, it cannot kill them. Vampire's Heart - It is a necklace, which it can come off of her neck and suck a soul right out of a really weak vampire. It also has the power to merge with her dagger and make it a sword. ''Red Rose ''- It's a red gun that is that is just like the bloody rose, but a mini version of it. It is not as dangerous as the bloody rose gun, but it will kill if you if you are a vampire. The gun has a black rose as a design on the side. It shoots out black and red bullets. Bloody Rose Sword - It is the sword that you get when the dagger and the Vampire's Heart necklace merges. It is purple with diamonds in the middle, and on the very top, and when she fights, blood boils in the diamonds. It comes in a purple velmet case. It also says 'Bloody Rose' on it and her name Iris' Quotes: *Death Love Hope its what my family is about *Love is what makes the world go around *Hatred is Like a Curved Blade it Hurts You More Then Hurts the other person. *Lost Love is still love but it takes a different form *Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today *A picture is worth a thousand words *Beauty is power; a smile is its sword. *A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world. *Birds are indicators of the environment. If they are in trouble, we know we'll soon be in trouble. *Forgotten is forgiven *But friendship is the breathing rose, with sweets in every fold *A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge *All music is beautiful *A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song *Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will be as one *The smallest mistake can never be fixed *The moon is like the sun to us vampires *We all wish for something but it doesn't always come true *Nothing is as it seems *I am proud to be a unique Former Human *Its a thin line between darkness and light *Not again *I wouldn't agrue with that logic Apperance: Iris is very beautiful and model like. She is very elegent. She has Long silver hair that is usually in braid when she is in school or hunting.Other times she has her hair down or in a side ponytail. She always has roses (Purple,Pink,Red, Blue, or Black) or Ribbonsin in her hair. She is normally wearing a Purple dress with beaded necklace and a chocker necklace with diomend filled with blood called the Vampire's Heart.At School she wears the uniform. For parties she wears a blue dress.She is 5'6 at hieght, she has porcieln like face that shines under the moon and violet eyes with a tint of pinkish-red. Family Mother( Sakura Hio)- She is Shizuka's sister and she controls Nature, she is brave, she risked her life for her daughter by going againist her sister. All is fair in love and war. Cousin( Kyou Wakeshima)- He is a Pureblood and Hanyou's father Nao Kuran (Sister)- She is the daughter of Sakura and Rido, which is her full sister (sorry I'm redoing this full thing :p) Youkiu Wakeshima(cousin)-Her cousin who tried to protect her before she went to CA IN first place. Hanyou Wakeshima(Cousin)- Her little cousin who she loves foundly and will protect Kurisaki(ancestor/)- He lived in the older times that's all I got to say Rido Kuran(Father)-her father and she despise him for unknown reasons Kaname Kuran( cousin) Yuki Cross/Kuran(Cousin)-Thats why she looks alot like her. Juri Kuran(Cousin) Haruka Kuran(Cousin) Aunt( Shizuka Hio)- A Aunt of hers who killed her mom,the Kiryu's, and changed her back to vampire form. Distant Relative( Maria Kurenia): A Distant Relative from her Mom's side. Realtionships Zero Kiryu- She is very close to Zero, but she does get into fights and agrue with him. She tease him for fun.She is one of the only people who knows his deepest secrets. Yuki Cross/Kuran- She is very close friends with Yuki,she meet her in cross acedemy and they instantly became friends because they had some of the same intrest. Kaname Kuran- She respects him but she also fears him at ponts, sometimes she will disobey but she will say sorry. She is a really good friend and do anything for him,since she is so loyal to her friend. Hanabusa Aido- She has a huge crush on him, she is also his Best Friend. They love pestring Zero togather. Sometimes they argue but they do make-up. Akatsuki Kain- They are pretty close but they don't talk to each other that much,the only time she talks to him is when he wants to know why Ruka is upset or mad, or If she wants to know more about Hanabusa. Ruka Souen- She is kinda afraid of Ruka but she tries to be friends with her. Takuma Ichigo- She gets along with Takuma but he doesn't like how he is always so worried about his grandfather Ichiho. Senri Shiki- She thinks he is too quite so he tries to make him talk more Toga Yagira- She hates him for saying that it was his sister's own fault that she was dead even though the level e's killed her when she was tring to save Iris Edmond: She is kinda close to, she thought of him as a good friend so she told him the secret. The Headmaster- She is very close to the headmaster.She thinks of him as a father and headmaster before she knows she is a Hio.